Tak Sagara
More or less considered the runt of her family, Tak Sagara is the youngest child on her father's side. Known for her inexplicable bad mood at all times and aloof nature, not much else is known about her. Personality Tak is an extremely angry person that rarely ever associates with other people willingly. If she can help it, she keeps to herself but at school or any place social, she is almost always seething in silence. She hardly ever speaks, but when she does, her tone is terse and sometimes cutting. People that are bold enough to approach her are met with what may seem to be personal disdain and disgust and Tak is not afraid to push people away. Literally and physically. Those wanting to make friends with her beware! To date, she has never been known to laugh or smile about anything. Where this anger comes from, nobody really quite knows. Since Tak has enrolled in the academy, while she couldn't be happier to be away from home, she is ten times more miserable having to put up with other children. Her seething hatred was seamlessly projected onto the students and teachers, but her saving grace had been her good grades and prowess with how she channeled electricity. Otherwise, Tak had exiled herself from everyone on a social aspect and it was either by angry silence or an embarrassing beat down that the students learned to avoid her. Ill-tempered glares aside, Tak was well behaved enough to keep to herself that the teachers let her be as she wished over the years until graduation. If one can, however, manage to find her out in her personal quarter in the woods, you may find another side. That's only IF you find her. With aspiring to become a successful weaponsmith, this is one side of her where anyone might spot some semblance of true passion. Still, with being in the beginning of learning her trade, Tak is jealously protective of sharing that with anyone and timid to the few that already know. Appearance Tak has the means to either stand out in the crowds or blend right in with them. When looking at her head on, the first thing most people notice is her eyes. One is a bright crystal blue and the other a rich jade green and often described to be as piercing, her stare has the most stopping power. Her next most prominent feature is her hip-length black hair, it's straight, it's glossy, it's silky, and it is the one thing she seems to take great care of. But lastly, her most striking feature is that scowl, rain or shine, work or fun, Tak is a sourpuss for all occasions. Or so it seems. You will also never see her in anything but a shapeless gown or tunic with her battle bells attached at her hip, a spool of wire around her thigh along with a golden horn. Beneath her gown is a full frontal lining of needles in a variety of sizes, but that is only a detail to be seen when in battle. On the rare occasion that something special is going on, she will put on something fancier like a furisode, but most days, her forging gown seems to be her signature look. Abilities Armed with her kekkei genkai, Tak is still in the process of learning to hone her bodywide presence of electricity. But on a more combative level, she is currently fixing to expand her versatility with weapons and has a knack for traditional taijutsu. Databook RP Library Casuals Edit * Training/Spars Edit *Tak meets Zemir Missions Edit * Storyline/Arcs Edit *A Possible Threat to the Villages Approved by (Here an admin will provide their signature to show your character is ready for RP.) Category:Genin Category:Sagara